


Snow Season

by noveltea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for comment_fic. Prompt: Wes & Hobbie, the only forms of amusement on Hoth were snowball fights and ambushes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Season

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any recognisable characters or storylines.

If the on-going war against the Empire wasn't enough to keep morale amongst the Rebels low, the bitter cold of Hoth finished the job. The successful destruction of the Death Star had boosted their spirits until their position had been compromised and they'd been forced to relocate to what had to be the most uninhabitable habitable planet in the galaxy.

Or so Wes had proclaimed (loudly) over dinner.

The only response Hobbie dignified his comment with was a roll of his eyes, before he stole food from his friend's plate.

He should have known that Wes was going to take on the mantle of Amusement Officer. The man simply didn't know when to stop.

Their superiors should have known better to put Wes Janson on a planet full of snow.

It started as snowball fights on patrol - Hobbie was Wes' favourite target, naturally, but had to concede that his somber friend gave as good as he got. It wasn't uncommon for them to return to base covered in snow, and minutes away from hypothermia to the amusement of their squadron-mates.

Then, snow-sculptures started appearing inside the base. A towering stack of snow, supposedly a snow-Wookie, appeared in the hangar bay to Chewbacca's dismay; a snow-Wampa appeared in the officer's lounge.

And no-one forgot the day Luke walked out of his quarters only to be showered in a bucket of snow.

Wes claimed that the look on his commander's face was worth the punishment.

Of course, extra patrol meant Wes had access to more snow.


End file.
